


everybody’s got a secret

by calthighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Falling In Love, Kisses, M/M, Secret Relationship, bens just in love alright, slight angst if you squint, teacher callum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calthighway/pseuds/calthighway
Summary: They’re behind the bike sheds, hiding away like many pupils Callum’s had to tell off for coming around here when they should be in lessons.The smell of cigarette smoke is thick in the air, the cigarette ends stepped into the mud don’t set a very nice place to meet, but Callum was caught off guard and he didn’t know where else to suggest because Ben had phoned him, told him he was missing him, and that he didn’t want to have to wait anymore.or a teacher/parent au
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	everybody’s got a secret

“Lexi drew ya another picture last night. Wouldn’t go to bed until it was finished.” 

Callum grins, “ya almost sound annoyed.” 

“Every night for the past month I’ve had to listen to her tell me how awesome ya are, how you are her favourite.” 

“Daughter like father then, yeah?” 

Ben huffs, before teasing his bottom lip with his lip. “Dunno, that PE teacher ain’t bad to look at, think I prefer him.”

“Really?” Callum ponders, face falling a little, because yeah, Mr Gardner is fit and he’s got the perfect muscles, perfect smile and teeth you could wish for and Callum wouldn’t blame Ben for fancying him. 

Ben steps closer, his hands pulling at Callum’s tie. “I’m joking. Look at how sexy ya are, why would I want anyone else?” 

“Sexy?” Callum chuckles, cheeks blushed, but it warms Callum up inside and makes him bold enough to wrap his arms around Ben’s waist. 

“I said what I said,” Ben smirks, “now kiss me before I say anything too cheesy.” 

Callum kisses him with an open mouth and a moan, smiling at the way Ben pulls him in by his tie until they’re as close as possible. 

It’s wrong, but it’s too good not to have. 

*  
They’re behind the bike sheds, hiding away like many pupils Callum’s had to tell off for coming around here when they should be in lessons. 

The smell of cigarette smoke is thick in the air, the cigarette ends stepped into the mud don’t set a very nice place to meet, but Callum was caught off guard and he didn’t know where else to suggest because Ben had phoned him, told him he was missing him, and that he didn’t want to have to wait anymore. 

Ben had a way of making Callum feel a way he’d never knew was possible. He didn’t know what that feeling was yet, but Callum knew it would probably keep growing. 

“Sick of this,” Ben whispered, face in Callum’s neck. 

“Me too,” Callum admitted. 

“Want to show ya off, tell everyone you’re mine.” 

“I am?” Callum asks, voice in Ben’s hair. 

“You’re mine,” Ben repeats. “You’re mine and I can’t even have ya properly.” 

“You have got me, Ben. I’m yours,” Callum agrees, letting it sink in until it’s reached his toes. 

“Mine until ya have to go back into that building and pretend like I’m just another parent to one of your pupils.”

Callum’s not used to seeing Ben this way. He feels fragile in Callum’s arms. “It won’t be like this forever.” 

“No, just another four years,” Ben lifts his head up. “I’m sorry.” 

Callum shakes his head, brings his hand up to cup Ben’s face. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m the one who should be sorry, I didn’t mean to fall for ya.” 

“Maybe,” Ben turns his face into Callum’s hand, kisses his palm. “Glad ya did though.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Ben nods, lifting up until he’s on his tip toes and kissing Callum until Callum’s regretfully pulling away with shallowed breath and plump lips. 

“I gotta go,” Callum leans in close, presses his forehead against Ben’s. “Let me cook for ya tonight.” 

“I can cook my own food, Callum,” Ben closes his eyes against the feel of Callum’s thumb stroke against his cheek. 

“Yeah… I mean like a date. I think it’s time, don’t you?” 

And Ben moves back enough to see the blush of Callum’s cheeks, his tongue darting out to wet his lips and Ben’s incapable of saying anything, just nods before pulling Callum back in for one more moment. 

*  
“Is there anything ya can’t do?” Ben asks after food, belly just as full as his heart is as they sit on the sofa, his legs draped over Callum’s thighs. 

“That would be telling,” Callum blink winks, massages at Ben’s feet and Ben leans on to him, his head on Callum’s chest. 

Ben’s always been scared about admitting his feelings, about being able to open up, and he always believed something like this would never be his. 

He feels Callum’s heartbeat gently against his ear, balls Callum’s shirt into his hand and knows that he could live like this forever. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Callum asks, his hands rubbing across Ben’s feet and ankles.

_I think I’m in love with you._

Ben snaps out of it, blinking his thoughts to the back of his mind as he lifts his head up to look at Callum. “What’s for dessert?” 

Callum kisses Ben’s temple, breathes in his scent. “Ice cream or jam roly-poly with custard?”

Ben’s nostrils flare, mesmerised by the way Callum looks at him, but he can’t look anymore – scared words are going to stumble out of his mouth that he won’t be able to hold back. He leans up until his lips kiss Callum’s neck, right over his pulse until Callum’s hand becomes tight around Ben’s ankle.

“Was thinking about something more satisfying,” Ben flirts his way away from any serious thoughts he’s got blooming in his head. “I _want_ you.”

“Jam roly-poly is proper good though,” Callum says seriously, face breaking into a smile that makes Ben’s legs feel weak. Ben’s thankful Callum takes his head in his hands, kissing him until he’s flat on his back and he clings on in hope that the swirling thoughts in his head calm, even for just a bit. 

They don’t. 

*  
“You ok princess?” Ben’s knelt in front of Lexi, he’d had the call to come into school because she was caught pulling another girls hair in the playground and so here he is, outside the school office with tears in his daughters eyes. 

Lexi nods a little, “she started it. She wouldn’t share and all I wanted to do was join in and play with her.” 

“She deserved it then,” Ben taps Lexi’s nose and smiling mischievously, Lexi sniffing and smiling back. 

“Ben!” Callum’s standing over them, eyes wide and shaking his head, and then he clears his throat and quickly says, “I mean Mr Mitchell. I don’t really think you should be encouraging that kind of behaviour, do you?” 

Ben’s eyes flicker, chin tilting up, “what ya gonna do? Put me in detention?” 

Callum’s eyes light up, but his face drops, smile one of shyness and Ben wouldn’t mind staring at the sight before him for a very long time. 

It’s taken away from him too quickly when the headmaster comes out of his office to call him and Lexi in. Callum smiles for Ben’s eyes only before directing his attention to Lexi and waving goodbye before he excuses himself. 

Callum doesn’t get chance to ask questions that night, he doesn’t get to know anything because Ben’s on him the second he sees him. 

“Ben-“   
  
“Callum,” Ben interrupts, “don’t ruin it.” 

So Callum lets Ben take control and stays quiet apart from the moans that escape his lips. 

*  
It’s parents evening and Ben wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Callum not even looking at him once wasn’t it. Especially when Ben’s sat directly in front of him and he still doesn’t get a slight glance. 

Callum focuses on Lexi and Lola and Ben feels like he might as well not even be there. He’s got half a mind to snap his fingers in his face, ask what the problem is or if Ben’s magical turned invisible. 

Ben feels more childish than the seven and eight year olds around him – feels himself pouting uncontrollably, arms folded. 

After, Ben hides himself away in the classroom that has **Mr Highway** on the door, sits on a table in the far corner and gets his phone out to send a text: _come to your room please sir._

Ben doesn’t have to wait long, Callum entering and taking long strides until he’s stood in front of Ben, arms wide at his sides. “What ya doing?” 

“You can see me then,” Ben raises his eyebrows, try’s to keep his voice light, but the evening’s earlier antics play heavy on his mind. 

“What?” Callum frowns, shaking his head.

“You forget I was in the room earlier, or what?” 

Realisation hits, making Callum sigh, but he reaches out a hand to Ben’s leg. “I couldn’t exactly have my tongue down ya throat, could I?” 

“I get that,” Ben nods, covering Callum’s hand with his own. “But ya could have at least spoken to me, instead of ignoring me.” 

Callum licks his lips, looks sorry. “I didn’t mean to make ya feel like that. It’s just, ya know-“ 

“Yeah, I know. We are in a secret relationship and it’s for the best. _Blah, blah fucking blah.”_

“ _Ben_ ,” Callum shakes his head. “Don’t say it like that.” 

“How else would ya like me to word what we have going on, Callum? Hm, enlighten me.” 

Callum’s face falls and Ben knows he’s being unfair because Callum feels it, too. The need to have more, but somehow, Callum can get by with what they have, he’s _happy_. 

“What we have is special,” Callum cups Ben’s face. “I know it ain’t the best situation, but I promise it’ll be worth it.” 

Ben thinks _now_ is the moment those three big and scary words are going to fall from his lips, but he bites his lip, holds his breath and pulls Callum into him. 

Ben’s mouth opens easily as Callum kisses him and his legs wrap around Callum’s waist. 

When Ben’s lips travel down to Callum’s neck, Callum calls time on their moment. “Not here,” Callum warns, his voice strong and it makes Ben take a minute to breathe. 

“Ok sir,” Ben whispers, loosening his grip slightly, a laugh building up inside at the horror on Callum’s face. 

“ _Stop_ calling me that.” 

_Never_ Ben thinks with a smirk on his face. 

*  
“It’s you and Mr Highway,” Lexi points out, already starting on her next drawing. 

“Why have you drawn us holding hands, princess?” 

“I saw you both in the school. Mr Highway was holding your hand at the gates.” 

Ben sighs, putting the picture down to focus on Lexi. He’s not going to lie to her, he’s fully aware she wouldn’t buy it. “Ya can’t tell anyone, alright? Not even mummy.” 

“£10,” Lexi puts out her hand, palm upwards. 

Ben can’t believe the cheek, but he admires it. “£5 and you’ve got a deal,” Lexi ponders the offer before nodding and grinning when Ben gets out his wallet. 

“Are you in love?” Lexi questions whilst circling the corner of her paper in yellow crayon. 

_Yes_. 

Ben just kisses the top of her head, goes to make her a glass of squash and hopes she never makes him think about loving Callum anymore than he already does. 

*  
“I don’t want to be your secret anymore,” Ben announces it a few weeks later, Callum facing him in his bed. 

Callum swallows, “you ain’t.” 

Ben’s laugh is twisted. “The only person that knows about us is my daughter and I had to pay her to keep quiet.” 

“I know it’s hard, but-“ 

“I love you! I love ya and I want to be able to have a proper relationship with ya, Callum. Not this.” 

He’s said it, _he’s said it_ and Callum looks as shocked to have heard it than Ben is to have finally voiced it.

Silence follows, Callum’s hand tapping Ben’s chin. “I’m in love with you, Ben,” Callum nods. “I’m in love with ya and I’ll fight for us.” 

_Love, love, love._

It’s enough to defeat anything.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome x


End file.
